


Imagination

by bvcky_b



Series: Imagination [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is an adorable 20 something intern, M/M, Next Part Will be More Interesting, Repetition, Slow Build, Who's totally crushing hard on Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvcky_b/pseuds/bvcky_b
Summary: Steve has been noticing Bucky, Tony's new ingenious intern, acting strangely around him, though, it could just be his imagination.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written something I felt like posting in almost two years, so glad to be back at it! Please enjoy this little thing and go check out my Tumblr: @bvcky-b

A shiver made its way down Steve’s back as he entered the communal kitchen and dining area of the Avengers compund, his eyes trained on the enticingly small and utterly adorable new intern Tony has brought in. Much like Tony, the young man had graduated high school far ahead of schedule and had attended MIT on a full ride scholarship for his work in biochemistry, his name even being mentioned as a nominee for the Nobel Prize. Tony proceeded saw he saw himself in the young man when he’d met him after a speech he’d given mere months ago at the prestigious institute. The man, James Buchanan Barnes (“But you can call me Bucky”), had been living in a small apartment in the compound ever since Tony had brought him back and blabbed incessantly about how amazing his work was and how well he knew the two would work together.

Until today, Steve hadn’t truly interacted with Bucky besides a few meetings in a hall as they went about their daily lives, but Steve had certainly noticed him. It seemed to Steve that every time he crossed paths with Bucky, the other’s head would perk up a bit, a gentle smile on his lips, and his hips would sway a little less subtly. Though, he supposed, that could just be his imagination.

As Steve walked towards the fridge in search of a water bottle after his routine morning run with Sam, Bucky’s head snapped to look at Steve, his eyes glued to the soldier’s sweat sheened body, courtesy of the shining sun and vigorous exercise. Out of the corner of his eye, Steve could’ve sworn he saw Bucky lick his lips and glance up and down at Steve’s body. Though, he supposed, that could have just been his imagination.  
“Morning everybody,” Steve greeted warmly to the small group that, on this particular Sunday morning, consisted of Clint and Natasha making pancakes, Tony and Bruce studying a notebook filled with notes on new materials for everybody’s suits, and Bucky staring less than subtly at Steve. Somewhat flustered, Steve ran a hand through his hair and gripped his blushing neck for a second before grabbing a water bottle and chugging half of it. Afterward, he’d swear he actually heard Bucky gulp and shudder, though, he supposed, that could have been his imagination.

Nearly every day after the first, Bucky joined the group in the kitchen for breakfast, fiddling with his notebook at the table, looking for all the world like a miniature Tony Stark. While he kept distracted with his notes, Steve took advantage of the chance to really look at Bucky. He had a fairly strong build, if a bit more toned and lanky rather than bulky like himself. He kept his hair shoulder length, occasionally pulling it back into a ponytail and brushing his long bangs away from his face with delicate fingers. Steve hazard to guess that Bucky might even be a pianist. Steve found it utterly endearing how Bucky would either bite his lip in concentration, usually before erasing and rewriting a line in his notes, or stick the tip of his tongue out of the corner of his mouth as he scribbled away furiously, his mind seeming to work far faster than his hands could. One morning, a somewhat dreary Wednesday in November about two weeks into the internship, Bucky had glanced up from his notes, massaging a cramp in his hand and caught Steve staring. Before Steve hurriedly turned towards Clint and Bruce’s conversation about different biochemical weapons that could be implemented in his arrows, he swore he saw a blush creeping up from under Bucky’s sweater onto his neck and cheeks. However, he supposed, that could have been his imagination.

Coming home from missions was always a surreal feeling. Sometimes, Steve even felt he shouldn’t have come home at all. He’d replay every moment of the battle, remembering everything he could have done better to keep this person or that one from being injured or to make the battle itself more effective. Steve was most certainly his harshest critic. Once the dust had settled on the battlefield, Steve practically lived in the gym, either running simulations, sparring with the rest of the team or just working out. If he wasn’t in the gym he was studying footage of the most recent battle. After a particularly rough battle in rural Germany, Steve came home in a much more somber mood than usual. If he were to be honest with himself, he had done fairly well this go round, all things considered. Fighting magic wasn’t exactly in his repertoire, but he’d done his best, generally letting the others who were more prepared for the situation handle it. He still felt inadequate though, as though he could have and should have done more. He spent nearly two weeks constantly in the gym or running simulations. Near the end of his two week training binge, Steve had noticed somebody watching him from outside the gym, hiding to the side of the glass. If he had looked closely he would have seen long hair flipping over a slender shoulder as the watcher ran off to avoid being caught. But, Steve supposed, that could have just as easily been his imagination.

Although the Avengers compund was far from crowded, there were always times when the whole crew would pile into the communal living room for movie night. The tradition had started when Bruce took it upon himself to educate Thor and Natasha, who had grown up with little to no access to pop culture, on the finer points of the world’s cinematic history. Usually himself, Tony or Clint would pick a movie that had earned a cult following in its release year. Such titles had thus far included The Breakfast Club, Clueless, Legally Blonde, the Alien series, and many other classics from the 80s onward. Thor and Natasha had been utterly infatuated, watching attentively at every screening, though now they tended to use the time to relax and enjoy everyone’s company. Now that Bucky was living in the tower, he was, of course, invited to the movie nights. By the time movie night rolled around about six months after Bucky had begun his internship, Steve had decided he quite liked him. Quite a bit indeed. And so, a simple plan was hatched. Steve suggested a horror movie, knowing Clint and Natasha would fully back this decision. He also made sure the only open seat available once Bucky arrived was the one next to him on the loveseat in the very back of the room. As the team settled in, the opening credits of the original Friday the 13th rolled on the screen. Steve noticed almost instantly the Bucky was somewhat uncomfortable. Steve, of course, began to worry immensely, his mother hen instincts kicking in. He glanced down towards Bucky at the other end of the loveseat, noticing his legs curled up and his arms hugging himself protectively. Unconsciously, Steve shifted towards Bucky, attempting to subtly comfort him. Suddenly, as the music swelled and the woman on screen screamed, Steve had a lapful of an utterly terrified Bucky, shuddering with fright and clearly unsettled. Without thinking, Steve chuckled, brushing his knuckles up the back of Bucky’s arm and holding him a bit tighter. Realizing his actions, Bucky say bolt upright, and shifted back towards his side of the couch. Steve thought for second he’d noticed a small smile despite the obvious startled look on his face. Though, he supposed, that could have just been his imagination.

It had been a week since the movie night incident and every time Bucky was in Steve’s presence he blushed excessively. Finally, Steve felt it was time to do something about his feelings and the inkling he had that Bucky might feel the same. They had no immediate threats he had been made aware of and Bucky had just finished a project and was taking a bit of a break from the lab, much to Tony’s disappointment.

“Hey, Bucky! Wait up!” Steve called to the young man as he hurried away, almost as if avoiding Steve.

“Oh, hey Steve, what’s up?” Bucky answered in a somewhat tired voice, the bags under his eyes prominent. Steve had to fight a gasp and the urge to pull Bucky into his arms and carry him to bed, he wasn’t sure how Bucky would react, especially in this state of exhaustion.

“Can we talk? I feel like there’s something up between us and I just wanted to see if you’d agree and maybe we could talk about it?” Steve strung together, nerves settling into his stomach. He watched hopefully as Bucky pondered the request before nodding consent. Steve led Bucky up towards his own floor and sat him down in the small living area.

“So, Bucky, I think I need to be frank here. You’re certainly attractive, absolutely brilliant and an amazing addition to the team. Over the past six months you’ve been here, I’ve found myself thinking of you as less of a colleague and as more of a friend and, now, something more than a friend. To cut to the chase, I want you, Bucky Barnes. If you don’t feel the same I completely understand but I’ve never been good at holding my feelings back and I ju-“ Bucky interrupted Steve’s nervous monologue.

“I like you, too. I want you, so much. I knew from the day I moved in and saw you, glistening from your morning run and looking like a damn God, that I wanted you. I’ve got to admit, I’m surprised I’m your type, being a guy and all, but I’m certainly not complaining,” Bucky responded, a smile broadening on his face.

“Now, I’d love to spend hours being excessively romantic and mushy with you, truly I would, but I think I may collapse any second from sleep deprivation so, if you’ll excuse me,” Bucky went to stand but Steve halted his movement with a hand wrapping around his wrist.

“Stay,” Steve muttered, gently guiding Bucky to his bedroom, pulling back the neatly made covers and laying him down. Bucky thought he had never slept better, but, perhaps, that was just his imagination.


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is flirty and Bucky is flustered. 
> 
> (I don't know how to summarize well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Part 2 :) I still don't have a beta so, proofread by moi, might contain mistakes. Thank you all for reading and, hopefully enjoying this little minific :)

Waking up in a room that is not your own is excessively disorienting. Bucky jerked awake, the sunlight from the large window across from the bed he had slept in blinding him slightly. A faint chuckle from his left had him looking towards the source of the noise, his shoulders relaxing when he realized where he was and how he had gotten there. He then remembered Steve’s confession as well as his own, a blush creeping up his neck at the memory. Steve stepped cautiously towards the bed, his hand reaching out towards a still sleepy Bucky. 

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Steve grinned, sitting down at the edge of the bed. Suddenly, Bucky couldn’t help but smile, not used to being complimented by gorgeous super soldiers. 

“Morning. So, you mentioned needing to talk the last time I was conscious,” Bucky replied, the fogginess of his long overdue sleep slowly receding. 

“Yea, I think we cleared up what I wanted cleared up last night though. I like you, you like me. I guess the only unanswered question that is truly pertinent right now is: would you be willing to date me?” Steve questioned. Bucky’s eyes widened a bit, the certainty in Steve’s voice stunning Bucky’s still mostly clouded brain. Vigorously, Bucky nodded his head, looking down towards his lap, somewhat embarrassed at his eagerness. Steve, quite literally, giggled at Bucky’s excitement, his hand reaching towards Bucky’s. Gently, Steve took Bucky’s hand into his own, bringing it up to his face and brushing his lips against Bucky’s knuckles with a smile, glancing up through his lashes at Bucky, adoring the blush that stained his cheeks. 

“How are you so damn pretty?” Steve asked, nearly laughing out loud at the audible choking noise Bucky made, his eyes looking anywhere except for Steve. 

“Hungry? It’s almost nine, we could go get breakfast,” Steve mentioned, actively holding Bucky’s hand and pulling him out of the bed, using his other hand to soothe out Bucky’s bed head. Still exceedingly flustered, Bucky nodded his head minutely, thinking breakfast would probably be a good idea. Stumbling slightly, Bucky smiled as Steve, somewhat worriedly, tucked Bucky under his arm, leading them towards the communal kitchen. 

“Fucking FINALLY,” Natasha and Clint exclaimed in sync, smiles plastered on their faces. Tony and Bruce couldn’t help but smile as they watched the couple enter the kitchen and proceed to be adorable and domestic as they made pancakes. As they sat down to eat, the rest of the crew left to go about their own business, but not before they congratulated the couple on finally coming to their senses and getting together. 

“Well, what’re you going to be doing today?” Steve asked as he walked with Bucky towards the communal living room, the TV displaying the end credits of Jurassic Park. 

“Nothing as far as I know, Tony wanted me to take a day to myself and just not think about projects and what not. We’ve both been really stressed about this new project.”

“Tell me about it. I’m no genius like yourself or Tony but I am curious,” Steve said, pulling Bucky down onto the loveseat and into his side, his arm wrapped around Bucky’s shoulders. 

“Well, honestly I guess it’s not that exciting. It’s mostly for fun, but it would be practical at some point. Tony thought we could use a synthetic material to make soundproofing fabric, much like the technology T’Challa displayed last time he dropped by to talk with you all. If only I had been around to ask questions then, this would probably be going better. I guess, in essence, Tony wants to make synthetic vibranium. Though that’s likely impossible, you know Tony. Once he sets his sights on something he won’t stop until he achieves his goal or literally cannot move forward. Hey, what’re you staring at? Is there something on my face?” Bucky had to ask, catching Steve staring at his mouth. He subconsciously licked his lips and noticed Steve’s Adam’s apple bob. Steve didn’t respond but simply glanced up at Bucky’s eyes, his pupils dilated. Bucky understood, suddenly, why he was staring and nodded slightly, giving Steve silent permission to kiss him, if he liked. The grin on Steve’s face was radiant and made his eyes crinkle at the corners, causing Bucky to smile in response before his mouth was captured in a gentle kiss. Although gentle, Bucky’s breath was still taken away by the kiss, his mind suddenly going silent instead of racing around from idea to idea as it normally did. Steve smiled into the kiss, bringing his head to the back of Bucky’s head. Bucky leaned onto Steve, kissing a bit more eagerly before breaking away to gulp down air, a smile planted permanently on his face. Steve’s expression mirrored Bucky’s, his hands grazing up and down Bucky’s sides. 

Bucky pressed his forehead to Steve’s as his eyes closed, his breathing going back to normal. He could have sworn he’d heard Steve mutter something about how amazing Bucky was, but, he figured, that was likely his imagination.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the next part will have more substance but I just got to writing this and couldn't help but leave it here. Thanks so much for reading!! 
> 
> (I don't have a beta so this was very quickly proofread by yours truly so please point out any mistakes you see so I can fix them, thanks!)


End file.
